Talk:Shalom Sesame
Production Dates Awhile back, User:Cheril59 edited this page to divide it into three seasons instead of two, breaking up the last batch of six. Double checking my sources, in most markets the six were broadcast together, though as noted earlier, the broadcast dates in general varied, since as with many PBS special offerings, the exact date was left at the discretion of station managers. As for production, there was a division, but they weren't designated as different seasons *or* taped in 1990 and then 1991, as the edit implied. Here's the exact statement from the a Jerusalem Post article (July 27, 1990) on the new batch, most of which used Jeremy Miller as guest host, and featured new Israeli actors (in contrast to the earlier shows, which used the Rechov Sumsum regulars): "Three of the new segments have been completed, and the crew is to come back in October to wrap up five more shows. Broadcast is scheduled to begin around Hanukka." This is generally confirmed by other sources (though only three more shows were made, or at least released, another oddity). Checking with TV Guides and so on, that air date was correct, and how they ran in most markets. If any aired in 1991, it was because of delayed start or how they were scheduled. A puzzling aspect, though, is that some of the shows have a 1991 copyright date at the close, which is no doubt what led Cheril59 to her conclusion. But it doesn't tally with the schedules I've found *or* the production info. It's another oddity in a rather murky area, but this has happened before (usually on packaging rather than the video content). I'm just parking all this here for future reference, and when pages are created for the other episodes from the second batch, maybe a date should be left out until such time as we can pinpoint *precisely* when each installment either aired or was produced. Given how muddy the whole situation is, I'd like to recommend that any and all future edits about dates, production, and so on be sourced (which is how it should be with all things, but especially here). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:40, 10 April 2008 (UTC) airdates Does anyone know the original airdates or production dates for these shows? Were they intended for release to home video or where they broadcast first? — Scott (talk) 04:01, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Also, was this produced for both US and Israel or just US? — Scott (talk) 16:45, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Shalom Sesame was produced as a join venture between the US and Israeli productions to (1) educate Jewish-American children (especially highlighting and introducing them ti Israel and Hebrew culture); and (2) educate Jewish children that recently migrated to Israel. Aside from home-video releases, the show as broadcast on PBS (in the US) and on Israeli TV (however I couldn't find if the airings were before, after or at the same time as the home video releases). The show was as equally shared between the US and Israel (mainly focusing on the cross-cultural audience of American children migrating to, or of families from, Israel; or on Israelis immigrating into, or interest in interacting with, the US culture.) -- Brad D. (talk) 09:31, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :::Hm. It might have to remain a mystery for a while. Whether the show aired first or was released on VHS first will dictate what category it's in. I'm going to remove the talk tag and put this in Still Stumping. — Scott (talk) 16:30, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Numbering of episodes The videos are numbered 1-11, not as seasons, as it is put here. Anyone against changing the numbers to be the same as the video numbers? -- Zanimum 13:07, 21 June 2006 (UTC) : I'm honestly not sure. I read somewhere that these aired on PBS in Sesame Street's time slot for a week and than were released on video. So I can't exactly say whether they can be called seasons or shows. --Philo & Gunge 02:48, 23 June 2006 (UTC) ::I think they make sense in the season format, since they were produced in two batches. And they did air on PBS. -- Danny (talk) 02:56, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :::I agree. Give me a little time, but while I can't corroborate the precise ordering apart from what we have, I can find the weeks when each batch aired. They were basically experiments which aired as miniseries. The second series/season was designed to air around Hannukah in most markets. Andrew Leal (talk) 03:07, 23 June 2006 (UTC) Second question, the episode 11 I checked out from the library says © 1989 on the box, © 1991 in the credits, and has a website mentioned at the start, for the distributor, putting that particular release at some date post-1995, but pre-DVD, because the packaging is different than in that link below Would it be of use to catalog release dates, or can we presume they've made small batches of this video every year since its creation. -- Zanimum 12:44, 23 June 2006 (UTC) : Anyone? -- Zanimum 14:22, 26 August 2006 (UTC) ::I did a little bit of research on this. From what I've gathered, there were two VHS versions of the set (The Map Cover, and another more plain version of the box I can't find a picture of right now, but I have a tape from that series so I'll grab it when I visit my parents house this week). I haven't found any evidence of other series besides these sets VHS-wise. On DVD, the set was released in five volumes, also sold in a box set. So I don't think its been reproduced every year since its creation, but rather just released in a few different versions. Feel free to add to this though; there wasn't all that much to uncover in my web search so there might be more pieces to the puzzle I missed. ::Oy, and now that I'm thinking about it, the tape I think is in the other series might be a map cover also. I distinctly remember a gray cover though...ugh I'll report back on this after I get that tape.. --Cantus Rock 12:18, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :::Ah ha! Found the tape, and indeed I was correct, the tape I have is not a Map Cover. The copyright on this one is listed as 1986. I'll get a good shot of the box and some information on the episode (Show 2) sometime soon. Any additional information would be awesome though, there could be more out there.. --Cantus Rock 15:58, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Kippi ben Kippod Is there an official English spelling for the porcupine's name? Wikipedia:Shara'a Simsim says Kippy Ben Kipod. A write-up for the Shalom Sesame DVD's says Kippi ben Kippod. Anybody have a compelling reference for this? -- Danny Toughpigs 22:40, 19 January 2006 (UTC) : In the credits it's spelled Kippi Ben Kippod.-- Tony User:MuppetDude ::Oh, great! Can't get a better reference than that. -- Danny Toughpigs 23:22, 25 January 2006 (UTC) Category:Still Stumping